1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to connector jacks associated with electronic devices, and more particularly, to a hybrid connector jack for an electronic device. The hybrid connector jack is configured for receipt of a coaxial connector or an audio connector (such as a tip, ring, sleeve connector) through the same opening.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices increasingly allow for the use of an outside audio source or an outside audio speaker. Such devices include mobile phones which are configured with a conventional audio jack of the type that accommodates common audio connectors which are commonly referred to as a tip, ring, sleeve connector or configuration (differing types include, but are not limited to TRS, TS and TRRS connectors) in a 2.5 mm or 3.5 mm size. While other connectors are available, these tend to be the most commonly utilized connectors for audio transmission between the mobile device and an outside speaker and/or microphone.
Additionally, many devices have a coaxial connector jack typically spaced apart from the audio jack and configured for the attachment of a coaxial connection. For mobile phones, such a coaxial connection comprises an RF connection that is commonly utilized, for example, for an outside antenna. These coaxial connector jacks are often found on the back of a mobile phone. As these coaxial connector jacks are exposed, when not in use, coaxial connector jacks are typically covered with a grommet or a plug.
Problematically, with electronic devices including greater features in ever smaller sizes, it has become difficult to provide enough space on the body of the electronic devices for an audio jack much less another jack, such as a coaxial connector jack. Thus, many electronic devices have removed the coaxial connector jack which lessens the versatility and applicability of a number of electronic devices.
Even when provided, additional parts are required for the requirement of a grommet or plug to cover the coaxial connector jack. Furthermore, additional assembly time is required to assemble the grommet or plug. Finally, due to the shallow nature of the coaxial connector jack, the plug is often lost, leaving the coaxial connector core or outer shield susceptible to damage.